More Than A Kiss
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Crowley visits his favorite person, hoping to entice a kiss from her, he gets more than he expected. Crowley/ OC, OC does not have a name.


**Author's Notes: I do not own Supernatural or Crowley. This is M rated for a reason, because is contains sex and blood. This is my second smut 'One Shot' there will be no others added to his story. Please, enjoy and tell me what you think :)**

"Come on, sweetheart." He purrs from behind you for the umpteenth time, you roll your eyes at his attempt to catch your attention.  
"No." You snap.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't know where your mouth's been, that's why." He narrows his eyes and looks at the floor, a moment later raising his eyebrows a little and shrugging his shoulders in agreement.  
"Fair point." He smirks. You smile a little and turn to him, leaning back against your desk. It killed you to say no, of course. You longed to feel his lips against yours. Craved his touch. You knew that and he knew that, which is why you also knew that he wasn't going to give up until you caved in. When he finally returned his gaze to yours, he smiled somewhat devilishly and took a small step, almost teasingly toward you.  
"You know you want to." He sneered, your heart flutters at his gravelly voice. You swallow the lump in your throat, your mouth suddenly dry, and manage to find your voice.  
"Do I?" Another step closer and he gives a single nod.  
"Of course. You give it all away so easily, you didn't think I would notice." You silently beg for him to stop coming closer, because you just know that if he comes too close you won't be able to resist his charm - not that there was ever any hope for you anyway. This was Crowley, after all, the king of hell as he kept reminding you.  
"What do you mean?" You whisper when his face is just inches from yours. He's leaning his hands on either side of your hips, fingers almost touching yours.  
"You remember our little deal, you couldn't help yourself, you were so willing to sell your soul. " He pauses to chuckle when a heat flushes over your skin. Your breath becomes so shallow that you start to feel light headed and you almost physically jolt when his hand rests gently on yours and he leans into your ear, whispering. "You're shaking. You need to relax." Your eyes involuntarily slide shut at the feeling of his hot breath against your skin and you find yourself leaning into his touch when he gingerly runs his lips against the skin of your cheek. His name rolls off of your tongue in a barely audible whisper when he starts to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along your jaw and you can't help yourself. Your hands find his shoulders, holding tightly, fingers clinging desperately to his overcoat. You feel him smile into your neck before pulling away, just enough to reveal his smile was smug and you lick your dry lips and wait.  
"You can't resist me," He remarks and brushes his nose against yours. "The temptation-"  
You cut him off by forcefully pressing your lips to his, fingers running up to tug the short strands of his hair, hot breaths ghosting his lips when your mouths parted for just a moment. Crowley lifts you to sit on the edge of the desk and you obediently wrap your legs around his hips as he reconnects your lips, your hands running through his hair as he finds the end of your shirt and rests his hands on your skin. His warm fingers making there way to the small of your back. You lean your head back, then he takes this opportunity to kiss and nibble on the flesh of your neck. You make eye contact once more, short of breath you manage a sentence.  
"I think you're the one who can't resist me." He looks at you in a way that makes your heart lurch into your throat he leans in closer digging his finger into your back and pulls you close, your lips reconnect into a fierce, hot mess of wet tongues and smacking lips. His fingers grip the edge of your shirt, your lips disconnect as he slowly removes your shirt over your head. You close your eyes bringing your lips centimeters from his, warm breath filling the space between you two. You move your hands up his arms and claw at his jacket, pulling it from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He presses his hands up your thighs, he moves his lips across your cheek, his stubble grazing the side of your face until his lips rest on your neck. His hands grab onto your ass and he pulls you up around his waist. You latch onto him tight as he bits down on your shoulder. He brings you over to the bed, throwing you on your back. He stands up straight and removes his tie, kicking off his shoes. He leans back over you slowly running his hands up your thighs, his hips pressing against the inside of your legs. His fingers fumble with your pants, he leans into you, kissing you gently. He gingerly pulls or pants down your legs, slowly pressing kisses down your torso until he's holding your pants in his hand.  
"Come here." You seduce him, waving your hand slightly. He leans back over you, you grip the front of his shirt in your fists. With a quick push you put him on his back, you change positions with him, now you stratal over his crouch. His arousal apparent between your legs. You swivel your hips rubbing your heat to his, winning a moan from his lips. You press your hands to his chest gripping his shirt. You didn't care for tedious unbuttoning and just rip the front of his shirt open. His eyes widen with lust, he grips your hips and throws you to the back of the bed. He turns on the sheets and stands up at the end of the bed. Both of you stare intensely at each other, Crowley pulls his shirt off aggressively. He beginnings to undo his pants pushing them to the floor. You follow his lead undoing your bra and throwing it at him playfully. He catches the bra in his hand and chuckles, a large smile across both of your faces. Still wearing his boxers Crowley crawls onto the bed and you meet him right in the middle, grabbing onto his face you kiss him. Crowley sits on his knees and pulls you from the back of your knees, to rest you on top of him. You tilt your head so your fore heads are touching, your lips no longer together. Crowley leans for your touch, but you make him miss your lips, you smile at his lust.  
"I want you." You whisper on his cheek. Crowley claws at your thighs leaving thins red lines where his finger nails draw down your leg.  
"Then come here." Crowley brings his hands to your waist and pushes you back into the pillows. He grips onto your undergarments and pulls them down your legs, kisses following them all the way down your calf. He throws your underwear to the side as her removes his own before tossing those behind him. Crawling back over you, he leans in and begins kissing you, one hand massaging your right breast. Your breathing became shallow over the moment tenderness he put into his movements. His hand slowly slid down your front, never breaking from your lips he cups his hand around your heat. You gasp into his mouth, causing him to smile into the kiss. His finger slowly tracing around your opening. Moaning, gasping you grip onto his wrist forcing him to press into you hard. He smiles again, pulling away from your kiss, he looks into your eyes.  
"Look at me." He says in a nearly audible whisper, he was out of breath as well. Eyes never breaking contact he thrusts himself inside you. You through your head back, pressing your hips against him, while arcing your back. He fit so well, so perfectly. His breathing became extremely heavy while he let you adjust to his size. He leaned back down over you, kissing at your chest he managed one hard thrust, causing you to moan loudly, Crowley's smile pressed against your collarbone.  
"You best hold onto something." He smirked. You heeded his words, nails dipping into his shoulders, you wrap your legs around his waist as he begins to thrust relentlessly against you. Every thrust pushing you both towards the edge. Crowley starts to rip into the skin on your shoulder with his teeth. A small trail of blood running down your chest. The thrusts become unpredictable and you do your best to keep up. Crowley's tongue slowly licking up the trail of blood.  
"Oh, Crowley!" You yell breathlessly as your walls tighten around him causing you both to go into an orgasm. Crowley road it out until you both were tired and exhausted. Crowley gripping onto your waist, pulling you on top of him as he lay back onto the sheets. You sit up, his cock still inside you. He reaches up and touches your ribs, you roll your hips across him and he moans deeply in his throat.  
"Please…let's wait…Let me catch my breath." He pulls on my wrist, wrapping his arms around your bare body. You press your head to his chest. "You're right. I can't resist you." He whispers. You both lay there in each other's embarrass as you fall asleep.


End file.
